


Always Welcome, But Never Expected

by waltzforthemoon



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Ephrim's unconditional regard for Fero ;__;, Gen, M/M, Spring in Hieron Spoilers, angst with a bit of hope? maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzforthemoon/pseuds/waltzforthemoon
Summary: Fero and Ephrim's last conversation at the University before parting ways once again in Spring. Fero isn't a fan of Ephrim's new title of Lord. But Ephrim is still a fan of Fero.(spoilers for Spring in Hieron episodes 08 & 09)





	Always Welcome, But Never Expected

**Author's Note:**

> who else got real emo about Fero and Ephrim's new bonds for each other in these last couple episodes? ;___;

Ephrim had only been Lord for a few days before he and Corsica began getting inundated with complaints and issues that they needed to help fix—with barely any time to attend to everything in a timely manner. 

Ephrim sat with increasing discomfort in what was now his and Corsica’s receiving chamber, in one of three big armchairs centered upon an old rug in the room. He didn’t necessarily want to have a throne or throne room—he may be the University’s lord now, but he didn’t need the embellishments so often afforded to a person of regal status. And that would have been a surefire way to get his people to resent him.

After being given a list of civil disputes, various structural repairs to be made, and a report of how many people were becoming ill, he was interrupted with a knock at his door before someone stepped in.

“Lord Ephrim—you have a visitor, it’s the halfling from outside the wall,” one of Corsica’s people announced

“Fero?” Ephrim asked as he stood up, breaking from his stressed thoughts with a grin. He glanced around and saw Fero’s small frame standing in the archway to his receiving chamber.

Fero cleared his throat. “If you’re busy, I can leave—“

“No! Come in, Fero—“ Ephrim turned to the undead soldier who had notified him. “Please, give us a moment.”

“As you wish, my Lord.”

After they were given privacy, Fero sauntered in and cracked a sarcastic laugh. “So… ‘Lord’ Ephrim now?”

Ephrim sighed and rolled his eyes. Fero was really going to give him shit about this?

“It’s… not really a big deal. It’s just a title.” Ephrim tilted his head and added, “Actually, I’m really cutting down on the titles now…”

“Yeah, you’re just a lord…. lording over everyone here at the University,” Fero bitterly told him.

Ephrim felt a bit insulted at that and protested, “It’s not just me—Corsica is also a co-leader. She has just as much power as me.”

“Well, who says that these people need a lord—or co-lords? Is that really going to help?” Fero asked.

Ephrim looked down. “Someone needs to take responsibility and be a leader for this community. So I want to do it. I mean… I think I’ve done an okay job so far, right?”

Fero raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, come on—none of you ever even called me Prince when I was still a Prince! Why is this such a big deal now that I’m a Lord?”

“Because you didn’t really choose to be a Prince,” Fero answered with a straight face. “You did choose to be Lord, though…”

Ephrim sighed. “It’s not like I’m winning anything by being a Lord—it still sucks, Fero. Now I’m just going to be blamed for everything that sucks.”

“So why do it?”

Ephrim sat down on the stone ledge of the window. “Because…maybe I can do good here by being a leader. Someone has to be. None of the rest of you would do it…”

“So there should be no leader, then, if you don’t really want to be one!” Fero protested.

Ephrim placed two fingers at the bridge of his nose. “You don’t get it, Fero. Leaving everyone without a leader doesn’t help them. And it’s not like I’m a king living in luxury while everyone suffers—Unlike you, I stayed to suffer with everyone. I didn’t leave once things started getting uncomfortable—which they have been—for years! And I’m someone who needs to eat to survive, Fero!”

Fero pursed his lips and crossed his arms. “Well… whatever. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know you should keep an eye on the new plants that keep appearing.”

Ephrim sighed. “Hey, no—you came all this way. Was there something else you wanted to talk about? How have you been doing out there? No trouble, right?”

“So you care now?”

“Fero, I’ve always cared,” Ephrim told him.

They were quiet for a few seconds and Ephrim could have sworn he saw a break in Fero’s stubborn frown.

“I’m going to the moon, so… this will be the last time we talk,” Fero finally said as he scratched at his head. “Just… wanted to warn you about the plants before I left. They’re nothing like plants here, don’t even really speak the same language as the normal plants, so… just be careful with them.”

“Thank you, Fero. Really.” Ephrim smiled down at him. “The moon, huh? You think you’ll really find a way there?”

“Well, we have to try, right?” Fero said with a shrug as he glanced up and met Ephrim’s eyes.

Ephrim sadly smiled. “Yeah. We have to try…”

Fero cleared his throat and turned on his heel to begin walking away. “Well, I’m leaving now! Don’t die before I get back…”

“I’ll try not to…” Ephrim said with a dry laugh. “And… Fero?”

Fero turned his head to look at Ephrim. “Yeah?”

“If… you do come back from the moon—or if you just come back… know that you’re always welcome here.” Ephrim gave him a warm smile.

“Well… don’t expect me to come back and live here if it’s still miserable,” Fero replied.

“I don’t…” Ephrim looked down. “But still… if you ever change your mind… you’re still always welcome. You’re still my friend, after all.”

He couldn’t discern the look on Fero’s face, although he could tell that Fero was made uncomfortable in some way. His eyes had lost their fierceness, and the fact that he didn’t have some quip to quickly reply with… maybe Ephrim got to him after all?

“Try not to die, too, Fero—I’m sure Hella won’t leave you to be tortured somewhere.”

“I mean, she did give up Calhoun that one time, so…” Fero shrugged. “Oh, you don’t even know who Calhoun is!”

“No, but… Hella’s different now. Lem is… well, he’s still Lem. So Fero… just be careful.”

Fero nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Ephrim watched as his halfling friend walked out of the chamber, not knowing the next time he would see him again. But still holding hope that he would.

 


End file.
